Super Mario 64 Koopa Power
Super Mario 64 Koopa Power '''is a ROM Hack created by VenusFeuerFalle (Venus Fire Trap). It was released in 2018 and contains 100 Stars. Since the Hack was created over a larger period, the quality of the Levels varies, however it contiguently adhers to Classical Design, intentionally lacking UV-Mapping. Many Levels were made without Extended boundaries, available in Skelux Level Importer but later expanded. Development This Hack is also the first hack made by VenusFeuerFalle. He started 2013 and learned from Lugmillord's Tutorial Series available in German. At this moment, VenusFeuerFalle used this hack mostly to Experiment with no further intent to make this a complete hack (he was currently also testing SMW Hacking and YI Hacking (The latter has been lost accidentely). However, after he finished three (short) Levels, he started to prefer to keep on SM 64 rather than the 2D-Games. At this time, he was not aware of Skelux newer Importer, thus These Levels had no extended boundaries, which also influenced some Level designs. The first three Levels were "Castle Outside", "Piranha Plant Hills" and "Chocolate Island" (clearly differing from the released Version). After finishing some other Levels (Underground Maze, Mushroom City, Midnight Walkway and Industrial Insanity), VenusFeuerFalle was looking for other possibilities to edit the hack, and encountered the newer Level-Importer by Skelux. With "Expanded Level Boundaries", VenusFeuerFalle decided to further extend his finished Levels and added another Power Star for each of them, while degrading the Red-Coin Star to an optional Bonus-Star replacing the 100-Coin-Star. He made two other huge Levels, which later get corrupted. Aftherthat, VenusFeuerFalle lost his interest in making further Super Mario 64 Levels, leading to break up with this Project. But he wanted, at least his first and favorite Level being played, so he sent it to a Let Player on Youtube. After seeing his own Level played an enjoyed, he decided to finish his Project (that was 2016), thereupon, since he was not satisfied with the quality of the former Levels, Extended the Levels he liked further, and replaced those he didn't enjoy anymore with new ones. For his last Level, he tried for his first time the "Scrolling texture" feature and added Hex-edited stuff. He released his Hack on SMW-Central, there one Administrator advised him for other Music themes and helped with some technical issues, and on his Youtube Channel.However. Since the author of SMW-Central prefered other Music than the original creator, the Version available on SMW-Central differs slighty from the original hack downloadable on Youtube. Plot The plot of the game is about a "Cosmic Force", caused by a certain Star-Constellation, which will increase the Black-Magic of the Koopas. However they Need the Power-Stars as an accumulator, thus Bowser and his troops are searching for the lost Power Stars. Mario and the other hand is sent by Peach to find the Power Stars before the Koopa-Troops. Features - 100 Power Stars - 4 Overworlds - 13 Levels - 6 Power Stars each Level (without Red-Coin-Star) - Warp-Pipe as shortcuts - Red-Coins as optional Stars only - Red and Blue Switch (No Green-Switch) Levels '''Piranha Plant Valley Tropical Bay Midnight Walkway Cloud Crazyness Burning Desert Mushroom Grotto Forest Ruins Chocolate Island Bowsers Castle (Outskirt) Piranha Jungle Groove Deep Underground Maze Mushroom City Industrial Insanity Overworlds Mushroom Kingdom Lost Forest Tropical Island Kingdom of Darkness Removed Levels "The tall Tower" 'a reference to the the Yoshis Story Level with the same name, was a Level based on Tilting Platforms, Checkerboard Platforms and the Wind-functions. Further it was intent to give the Wing-Cap another significance, as enabling Mario to travel from the Roofs of different lower Towers and to pass Floating rings. For one Star, Mario must elevat by the Storm coming from the deep while avoid attacks from enemies around. This storms were "caused" by Clouds placed on the ground and Mario needed to float from such a Cloud to another. Another Major theme was the main-Tower, that could be scaled by different ways. One part of the Level was intented to be inside the Tower, resembling the "Tower Climb"-Level in Yoshis Story World 1. Further it used obstacles, that uses Checkerboards and Tilting Platforms in relation to the walls, they are placed on. The latter mechanic was used in Course 7 of the released Version instead. '"Mountain 1" 'was a Level inspired by Kirby Amazing Mirrors Chilly Mountain Level and used similiar turquoise colors. It combined Lava with Wind mechanics and also used the Bully-Enemy again. The Level was intented to take place on two different Major mountains. One of them included a short maze-section, using the Wind-mechanic turning some ways into One-Way. Another Power-Star needed the Metal-Cap, so the Metal-Cap should enable Mario to defy the winds and reach forth to the Power-Star. On the other Mountain, Lava welled up and also contained a Lava-Cave section inside. Additionally there was a slope intented leading to a mountain Oasis. The idea of the Lava-Cave, while using Wind-mechnaics in the same Level was also intented to be integrated to a later Mountain Level. '"Mountain 2",' '''also known as "Elemental Mountain", was a Level Originally intented to replace the broken "Mountain 1" Level, thus it also incorperated a Lava-Cave section, dealing with Thwomps, while also including the "Float over the Clouds" mechanic from the corrupted Tall-Tower-Level, combining two Elements from lost Levels. This Level was intended to start on thegrounds, on a green medow, while Mario must climb up the mountain, meeting Air-based obstacles on the middle, facing Bullet Bills as Main-enemies up there. On the top, there was snow and ice. Although this Levels was not corrupted, it was droped since, it lacks enough Content for further 2 Stars. Some ways Thwomps there used here, are found in the seventh Course in the released hack. '"Haunted temple"''' was a level mixing with the maximum of fog and Darkness. One section was intented to be whole black area, there the Player must find a Power-Star after he fell into a whole. This level had a Kamek statue (as the Story suggests, the game was intented to give Kamek a place, although he would not show up as an enemy) and two Major Buildings. The Whomp King would have been a Boss there. Although this Level "looked great" according to VenusFeuerFalle, he droped this Level due to ist lack of joyful Gameplay. "It is rather an exploring and interesting, than a Platformer Level, would rather fit in a Donkey Kong 64 styled game, than in Super Mario 64". Category:Hack Category:Major Hack Category:2018 Hack